FwPCMH11
Big Pinch! Don't Hang Your Heart in this One-shot Turnaround! is the English traslation for the 11th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis The tournament starts tommorrow, and Nagisa wants them to win the important first match. Honoka took her hand and gave her power. Then they heard a third-grader shouting on second-grader, that she has no spirit. Nagisa tried stopping them and asked to be friendly, because the tournament is tomorrow. Later, when the match is about to start, the same 2 girls started arguing again, and Nagisa stopped them again. Meanwhile, at tako cafe, Akane-san wants Hikari to hurry up, because the match is starting. She gave her some takoyaki, and when she packed it to her backpack, she saw a mysterious package. Akane-san said, that it's not hers, and Hikari left it on a car seat. When Hikari came, Verone was losing 3:0. The third-grader tried passing the ball to second-grader, but the girl didn't caught it, and the other team scored another goal. Hikari asked, is the other team so strong, but Honoka said, that their game is somehow different now. Harmonin said, that they have no harmony. At the same time, in the mansion of darkness, boy in the mansion is playing with butler zakenna dice game, and he won. Everyone seems to be waiting for someone, and Uraganos went to finish Pretty Cure and Luminous. Back at the stadium, Hikari found the same package she took out in her bag. The girls in Nagisa's team started arguing again, making Nagisa to calm them down again. Then hikari went to the field, and by holding Nagisa's hands, she said for her to be strong. Then Nagisa asked everyone to take off their gloves and hold hands. She said, that when everyone hold hands, they deliver their feelings to everyone. One girl said, that everyone's hearts are warm. Shiho said, that they sure are, and Rina's hands are sweaty. Rina said, that Shiho's hands that are sweaty. Then everyone started laughing. Meanwhile, Hikari was alone at the swings, when Viblis came. Nagisa's team scored some goals equaling the result. Mipple and Mepple felt evil presence too. Hikari transformed to Luminous. Then Viblis made zakenna from the electricity tower. It almost defeated Luminous, but Nagisa after winning the match 5:4 came with Honoka and they transformed to Pretty Cure. They saved Luminous from zakenna, and used Extreme Luminario to defeat it. While they were using it, Viblis saw Queen in Luminous. Later, after scolding Hikari a bit for fighting alone, Nagisa thanked her. Everyone were happy, and a golden light started to shine from Hikari's bag. It was the same package. When Hikari took it, it turned into some kind of chair. Seekun said, that this is where the Heartiels live. Harmonin entered the chair and turned into green jewel with a chest. Pation entered too, and turned into red jewel with a torch. Seekun said, that she'll enter the last. And she confirmed, that this is Queen's heart. Characters *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous *Zakenna *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pation, Harmonin *Viblis *Uraganos *Fujita Akane *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes